


lungs filled with flower petals

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (it adds to the suffering), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Death, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not full sentences, Poetry, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, and probably needs a hug or something, the tags are right, the tags make it seem like it's a really angsty story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short piece of poetry inspired by the Hanahaki Disease, in which he would rather die than lose his feelings for his best friend





	

The petals grow impossibly more painful as time goes on

Such delicate, soft flowers 

So small and beautiful 

They're suffocating him, crawling up his throat in a velvety tread that almost makes him forget he's dying 

They look so beautiful when they fall from his mouth, a radiant, innocent white that seems to glow 

They sit in the palm of his hands, and if he forgets where they came from, they're lovely 

And then he coughs again 

They flood from his lungs, crawling and suffocating 

The roots wrap tightly around his lungs, around his heart

Unrequited love, the Hanahaki disease, his fate 

He's drowning in flowers, and he still thinks they're beautiful 

He still thinks the one he's in love with is beautiful, even if it is slowly killing him to continue with this infatuation 

How could he possibly stop, when the boy had given meaning back to his life?

His heart is beating wildly at the thought of his best friend, straining against the roots 

With a bitter laugh, he thinks that at least they aren't roses

He's heard the thorns of those were excruciating 

But then again, so is this 

And he coughs, he chokes, and more smooth petals fall to his outstretched palms 

The white is splattered with red 

It takes him a few moments, staring blankly at the flowers he had heaved up 

His lungs and heart feel like they're being crushed, and he can't tell if it's fear or the roots causing the feeling

There is blood, so much blood

It's settling in his lungs, coating his throat

It's dripping slowly from his mouth, contrasting against the natural colors of the flowers in his grasp 

He can't breathe

His lungs are being filled with blood, he can feel them grow weighted and useless 

It dawns on him slowly, they've been punctured

He feels an almost eerie sense of peace, or his body and mind are too far lost to shock to process everything 

He curls up into a ball, grabbing the petals scattered everywhere and pulling them close to his chest 

He's dying, he is being smothered by petals born from his own emotions 

His own, idiotic, pitiful emotions for someone that would never love him back 

His vision is blurry now, blood gushing from his lips like a waterfall of everything he shouldn't have felt for his best friend 

Delirious and dizzy, he cries with short, heavy gasps interrupted constantly by onslaught after onslaught of delicate petals drenched in red 

Tears cover his face, blood tainting everything in his now limited sight 

He still thinks the petals are beautiful 

Even while he takes his final, weak breath, they are so beautiful in his arms 

He wishes the person he had fallen for could be in his arms instead, but the petals are now as close as he will ever get

He doesn't regret falling in love, even as it kills him after months of suffering 

He dies thinking of his best friend, the one that deserved better, the one that was an angel in his eyes, the one that he had fallen helplessly for 

And he's happy, blood covered petals and all


End file.
